There is a need for organic, safe, inexpensive, natural aids for growing plants. Furthermore, there is a need for a single system that can deliver both organic and inorganic nutrients to plants and soil. Natural aids that contain beneficial microorganisms help prevent root and foliar diseases as well as adding nutrients to plants and soil. Such organic aids are becoming more recognized in commercial agriculture as a healthier alternative to pesticides and fertilizers.
Attempts to meet this need are described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/024,854, 09/847,893, and 11/224,554 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,972,839. However, each of these attempts has deficiencies such as being bulky, expensive, immobile, and excessively complex.
Therefore there is a need for a system that overcomes the disadvantages of existing systems.